disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reirei
Reirei is a jackal who is a reccuring antagonist of The Lion Guard. She is the clever and scheming matriarch of a family of jackals who plan to wreak havoc in the Pride Lands during the ceremony Kupatana. Background Personality Like most Outlanders, Reirei is greedy and has no regard for the Circle of Life, and has a low opinion of the denizens of the Pride Lands. However, unlike other denizens of the Outlands, who hunt for their food and build their own homes and understand that there is no such thing as a free meal, Reirei is lazy and gets what she and her family needs by stealing from others, acting innocent, and being two-faced. Though undeniably cunning and clever, she also has a tendency to let her greed and arrogance make her take things too far. Physical appearance Long-bodied and slender, Reirei is built to be sly, with a lithe build and sharp points. Her fur is tan, though her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are sandy in color. A thick black stripe runs up her back and ends in speckles over her forehead, and her tail is tipped with black. Her eyes are a dark olive green. Role in the series 'The Kupatana Celebration' When Reirei's son, Dogo, tricks the Lion Guard into letting him into the Pride Lands, Reirei and her family sneak in after him. There, they are confronted by Kion, who expresses anger at Reirei's sons for sleeping in the aardvark warrens. Reirei excuses their behavior and begs Kion to let her and Goigoi stay with Dogo, to which Kion reluctantly agrees. Not long after this, Reirei sings "Jackal Style" to her family. In doing so, the jackals manage to annoy a large group of animals, and Kion is forced to intervene again. Once more, Reirei begs Kion to forgive them, and Kion reluctantly allows them to attend Kupatana. At Kupatana, Reirei and her family attack the animals, but Reirei is defeated by Kion. Simba himself approaches the jackal family and roars, sending them scurrying back into the Outlands. [[Too Many Termites|'Too Many Termites']] After noticing a group of aardwolves in a cave in the Outlands, Reirei and Goigoi plan to eat them. Upon hearing that The Lion Guard drove the aardwolves out of the Pride Lands (after mistaking them for hyenas), Reirei tricks the group into trusting her and Goigoi by saying that they aren't like The Lion Guard and sing "We'll Make You a Meal". Reirei and Goigoi then trap the aardwolves in the cave and prepare to devour them, planning to give what's left to their children. Luckily, The Lion Guard arrive just in time to save the aardwolves. Kion pins Reirei and orders her to go home, which she and Goigoi do. Babysitter Bunga Reirei is secretly watching Muhimu's Herd graze nearby, when she slinks down to speak with her children. She tells Dogo and Kijana that it's time for them to try out a technique that they have been practising - luring a young one away from the rest of the herd to strike it down while the older jackals chase away the older zebras. She puts her plan into action and, upon spotting a young zebra, directs her youngest children over to him. Reirei chases the other zebras alone, when one of them catches their foot on a protruding rock and slams into the ground, skidding to a halt in front of a large boulder. Reirei approaches her, but Kion reveals himself from behind the boulder and warns Reirei that she's the last one left. She appears surprised by this revelation, but is pinned to the ground by the young lion cub before she can do anything. Kion releases her and joins the herd which has finally calmed down. Bunga delivers her two youngest children back to her, while the others gather around Reirei. She overhears how Hamu kicked Dogo away, and after asking Kion if he heard what they just stated, Kion assures her that she'll be safe from the 'vicious' zebras when she returns to the Outlands. Slightly irritated, Reirei calls for her kids to follow her. When Goigoi doesn't follow, she angrily calls for him as well. Later, Dogo and Kijana train under their mother's guidance. She orders them to get the little one away from the pack, but with only their father and two older siblings in front of them, they hesitate. Goigoi offers to play the role of the little one, which Reirei responds to warmly. She quickly urges her children to run him down and they do so, alarming Goigoi as they approach. Once they successfully pin their father down, Reirei praises their performance, believing that it's time for them to return to the Pride Lands. Kijana voices her concern over the Lion Guard, but Reirei tells her that she will deal with them herself. Reirei returns to the Watering Hole and watches from behind a nearby rock. She orders her pack to move on since the older animals won't be good for training, but recoils when she hears Muhimu mention the little ones. She overhears Twiga mention that they're at Hakuna Matata Falls, and decides that it would be perfect for her children. Before he can leave with them, she tells Goigoi to halt the Lion Guard whilst the rest of them go after the youngsters, assuring him that they'll leave him a tidbit before swiftly leaving with the kids. At Hakuna Matata Falls, Reirei and her pack watch the youngsters play under the guidance of Bunga. Reirei tells her children not to worry about Bunga, since she'll be taking care of him. Dogo asks his mother if they'll save some food for his father, and she replies that they will with insincerity. Reirei and her family soon step in to spoil the cheerful atmosphere, where Reirei pins Bunga to the ground. After the kids start to attack her children, Bunga briefly gets away from Reirei to cheer them on, but is caught again shortly after, where the mother announces that she is positive that their training will secure their victory. Soon, Bunga declares victory over Reirei's pups. She halts her attack in disbelief, and Bunga joins the children tocharge the jackal family one last time. The Lion Guard arrive just in time to see the jackals' defeat. Reirei soon grabs Kion's attention, complaining about how her family have been treated and asking for his help. Kion is sure they can help, provided that they leave and never try to attack the kids again. When freed, Reirei claims that she doesn't wish to stay where she's not wanted, and the kids warn her away. She and her family then run back home, defeated. [[Divide and Conquer|'Divide and Conquer']] Reirei and her pack chase some pangolins in the Pride Lands but get defeated by the Lion Guard. The guard notices that they're heading towards the Outlands with Janja's clan. Scar orders Janja's Clan and Reirie's Pack to take down Rafiki. Tamaa tries to distract them but gets caught. The Lion Guard fight them in a battle. [[The Scorpion's Sting|'The Scorpion's Sting']] Reirei's Pack becomes part of Scar's Army and traps the Lion Guard. [[The Kilio Valley Fire|'The Kilio Valley Fire']] Reirei's Pack helps destroy Kilio Valley. [[Beshte and the Beast|'Beshte and the Beast']] A gorilla named Shujaa comes help the Lion Guard fight Reirei's Pack and the rest of Scar's Army. [[Pride Landers Unite!|'Pride Landers Unite!']] Scar orders his army to take down Makuu's Watering Hole. [[The Queen's Visit|'The Queen's Visit']] Reirei and her pack try to take down Dhahabu but get stopped by Starehe and Raha. [[The Fall of Mizimu Grove|'The Fall of Mizimu Grove']] Scar's army destroys Mizimu Grove. Battle for the Pride Lands Scar's army has one more battle with the Pride Landers. Once Scar is defeated Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlands. Reirei thinks that the Outlands might be worth living in. Relationships Family Goigoi Goigoi is Reirei's mate who just like his family is evil, manipulative and sneaky and is always in every plot Reirei is in. He loves to sleep and is shown doing so frequently, often having to wake up by his mate so he can be in the plan. Goigoi has helped out Reirei a lot, whether it's being a distraction, teaching their kids how to hunt by pretending to be the prey, or taking over land, he will do anything for her. Although Reirei has shown annoyance at her mate's laziness, it is clear that she truly does love him. Dogo Dogo is one of many of Reirei's pups who just like his family is evil, manipulative and sneaky and usually helps out in his mother's evil plans. He tricked the Lion Guard into letting him stay in the Pride Lands just in time for Kupatana. However their plan was ruined by Simba and the Lion Guard. Kijana Kijana is one of Reirei's daugthers who just like her is devious, manipulative and evil. She obeys her mother’s commands and is very intelligent, and good at fighting and hunting as well despite just being a pup. It seems that Reirei does care for her, but isn’t afraid to use her in her schemes at all. She has confidence in her daughter's jackal-style abilities. Dogo's Brothers Dogo's Siblings are the other pups of Reirei who just like their little brother and sister, obey their mother's every command and aren't afriad to fight enemies and seem to be great hunters. From the looks of it, Reirei does care for them although she has only used her little ones in a plan once so far and she constantly uses her teens for bigger schemes such as those Scar asks her to be apart of but nontheless are always willing to obey and help out their mother in any evil plan. Friends Scar Eventually, Scar soon gets the jackals on his side and Reirei is among them and when they join Scar's Army, she becomes one of his minions. She always obeys Scar's orders and is pretty smart, but almost always fails to get the job done which often angers him. She also claims that jackals are the best and will always put up a fight against her enemies no matter what showing she is overconfident which is what leads to her defeat. But despite this, Scar still uses her in his plans and Reirei hopes that one day the Pride Lands ill be theirs for the taking. Ushari Reirei and Ushari become friends. Since Ushari help Goigoi and her family to take over the Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. Kiburi Reirei is allies with Kiburi and they have worked on a few task together under Scar's orders including cornering the Guard and Makini, slowing the Guard down to get the volcanic ash, taking over Kilio Valley, and attempts to take over more of the Pride Lands and eliminate The Hyena Resistance. They also seem agree that Janja is more incompetent than them as revealed when Janja's Clan was outwitted by Jasiri's Clan when they pushed a rockslide in their way. Enemies Kion After her son Dogo was allowed to stay in the Pride Lands, Reirei lied to Kion and his guard saying they were nice and friendly and that their evil actions were only misunderstandings so they could attack the animals during Kupatana and eat as much as they could but their plans of feasting were ruined by the Lion Guard and were then exiled by Simba. Since then, Kion knows not to fall for Reirei's misunderstandings and attack as soon as he sees her in his home and the same goes for Reirei, showing that the two mammals hate each other greatly and despite being defeated multiple times, Reirei and her pack keep trying to enter the Pride Lands and eat as much as they can much to the dismay of the Kion and others. She and Kion are complete opposites with Reirei being devious, evil, and manipulative and as of now, she won't give up, no matter what Kion does to her. Simba After his son allowed Reirei's son into the Pride Lands, Reirei and her family proceeded to break her trust with Kion and gatecrashed the Kupatana Celebration After they were restrained, she was met with anger from Simba who refused to listen to anymore of her lies and demanded that she and her family leave the Pride Lands and return to the Outlands. Bunga Bunga and Reirei have been enemies ever since she attempted to eat as many animals as she wanted at Kupatana. In "Babysitter Bunga" her pack tried to eat the kids at Hakuna Matata Falls. Bunga teaches them how to defend themselves. Fuli, Beshte And Ono Reirei hates the rest of the members of the Lion Guard. They stopped the jackals from ruining the Kupatana Celebration. Rafiki Reirei hates Rafiki. Scar orders her and Janja to get rid of him in "Divide and Conquer (The Lion Guard)" Janja Janja and Reirei used to be friends when Janja worked for Scar. They would to see who was smarter jackals or hyenas. Once Janja changed sides Reirei started to dislike him. Jasiri Reirei hates Jasiri since she's friends with the Lion Guard. Gallery Imagetlgtkcreireigoigoidogo.png|Reirei with her husband Goigoi and son Dogo The-kupatana-celebration-hd (252).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(434).png|Reirei first defeat Imagetlgtkckionreirei.png|Reirei confronted by Kion The-kupatana-celebration-hd (444).png Too-many-termites (337).png Too-many-termites (363).png Too-many-termites (318).png Too-many-termites (399).png|Dancing with Goigoi Too-many-termites_(511).png|Reirei second defeat 2017-07-16-23 50 09.png Babysitter-bunga (409).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (154).png|Reirei with her son Dogo 2017-07-17-00 09 04.png Janja and Reirei.jpg|Reirei with Janja MV5BOTg1YzRhMzEtN2EwMi00MjkwLWFhNjktZWVmMGNmYzgyNjczXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzk3MjM3NzI@. V1 .jpg Outlanders1.jpg Scar's Army Fire.jpg RunThisDump.jpg Trivia *Reirei has been confirmed to be returning in Season 2. Her first appearance in the season is in the first episode "Babysitter Bunga". *Reirei means "Flattery" in Swahili. *Reirei is the second jackal to appear in ''The Lion King ''franchise, the first being the Jackal that appeared in Doubt of Africa. Category:African characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:Jackals Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Parents Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Females Category:Spouses Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Henchmen Category:Neutral characters